


Skating

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 22 Ice, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 22 IceA day at the ice ring.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Skating

Marinette pulled Damian along. Her skates scraped off the ice. 

"Y'know, I thought you'd be more graceful on skates." 

He tutted, "With your track record I assumed you'd be more clumsy." 

Marinette shrugged, "Luka taught me. He could teach you, too. But I think you might be too stubborn for that." 

Damian let out a small grin that disappeared almost immediately, "Why would I take lessons with him, when there's a perfectly good teacher, right here? Much prettier, too." 

She blushed. 

Luka skated past hand in hand with Tim, "I heard that, Damian."

Tim rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "You're pretty, too, Luka."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
